Redemption
by 921350
Summary: And then he wasn't cold anymore, instead his surrounding was warmer. His childhood self-reflect before his eyes and he notice the warm feeling was from the old days he had long ago forced himself to forget. A bloody tear smeared his cheek when the little him whisper, "Let's…rest a bit…"


Redemption

9.2.15

* * *

A lone unfamed hero sat in the midst of the dark forest to deem redemption. There was red everywhere. The dull color dyed the unrecognizable ground and a number of large amount splotch over the surrounding tree trunks. The plip plop of blood dripping off the leaves were like eerie whispers of past victims. It was a constant reminder, a haunting memory of his immoral act. His past actions were unplanned and he was mindless at age fourteen.

His old self didn't understand the circumstances…why the shadow engulf his entire clan in one night.

Nobody had an answer nor provided a thorough explanation of the tragic accident to him. He had the right to know, but instead was thrown a cold shoulder. Over the years he grew angry at Konoha, the third Hokage, and the idol he cherish. His selfish ambition to avenge his clan blind his path of light. Instead the inky door seemed more inviting and he desperately grasp onto the only hope he thought will relieve his pain.

A massager told him there was someone who was able to make him stronger and he saw it as an opportunity. To become strong was like a cure to heal his wounds created by the one he held dear.

When others started paying him attention after becoming aware of his unsaid ache of egress, he wanted to laugh. Nobody cared before…so why should he solicitude to that nobody. An empty being?

He didn't bother to glance back at the village; instead return the favor of a cold shoulder. Therefore he rested peacefully against the wooden barriers that isolate him from the world that hurt him. He didn't care that his sudden absence wrenched those who called him a friend, a family member, a lover, and a brother. The only discern he acknowledge from the tug of war was the hard work of his carriers.

He lost himself to the darkness and whatever sanity he have left ceased. It was like he was possess when his wings spread open and strange marking consume his entire body. He could see clearly but his body was acting on its own accord and it was silly how he was able to feel the cuts, the punches, and the impact of explosions. Strange? Yes indeed it was strange to see a monster display as him on the water surface. And then he saw red and never want to return. The fight against the orange knucklehead was a distant dream.

Actually everything became a distant dream after the event of lightning velocity against spiral chakra.

Life moved around him while he gaze from the distance and feel everything pass through him. No regrets, not until he step out of the shadow and walk his own path. He was oh so close that he was in a blood thirst. He will make them, no he will make _him_ hold up the white flag. And suddenly he wasn't immobile anymore and was actually running along with life. His two feet definitely did not run away but towards the fiend who produce the darkness in him. Everything became a blur of blue and black as they clash.

At the end he was called the victor, but why did he feel so sad and even lonelier than before? His blood thirst dissipate as the shadow who took everything from him fell in a hapless lump on the ground by his foot. It hurt. That simple harmless pressure on his forehead hurt so much more than the punch he received minutes ago. Nothing made any more sense. Again the world was hurting him and he cursed out his inner battles to the sea since it was a good listener. At least that was what he thought…

It was time for him to play puppet for the mask puppeteer. His errand to collect the tail beast was like taking missions for Konoha. It felt like home again. The place he desire to destroy that was achieved by the former Akatsuki leader.

Life was dull.

A storm was raging.

He was confused.

He was tired.

He was breakable yet unbreakable also.

In this twisted world he was gradually growing transparent and he wanted others to stop seeking him.

Please don't find him, don't look upon him.

He was aloof although his last known _brother_ thought otherwise.

And then he wasn't cold anymore, instead his surrounding was warmer. His childhood self-reflect before his eyes and he notice the warm feeling was from the old days he had long ago forced himself to forget.

 _Hate? Vengeance?_ He didn't know those feelings anymore.

Suddenly a florescent ray poured through the hollow darkness above his head and on the very top he saw a faceless figure position in front of the backlight. It wasn't cold anymore.

The black walls around him slowly fissure pouring harsh ray of lights against his eyes. It wasn't dark anymore.

He tilt his head upward in time to see the faceless figure hold out a hand. He gladly accept the hand as it haul him out of the black pit and onto the lit surface.

A reunion.

It has been a long time since he feel alive and have the will to fight alongside those who called him a comrade.

Now a hero stood in the midst of the dark forest. He didn't see red anymore. The dull color vanished and a number of life sprout throughout the colorful forest. The stridulation produced by the crickets was music to his ears. Yes it was a constant reminder, a haunting memory of his immoral act. His past actions were unplanned and he was mindless at age fourteen, but now remember this vivid man as Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
